Mirror Image
|image = |caption = Will skeletons in the closet tear the sisters apart? |writer= Jeff Mariotte |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate = July 1, 2003 September 1, 2003 (reprint) |director = 0743462505 / 9780743462501 |production = Season 4 | previous = Mist and Stone | next = Between Worlds}} Mirror Image is the 19th book in the novel series and is written by Jeff Mariotte. This novel is set between Season 4 Episode 8 "Black as Cole" and Episode 10 "A Paige from the Past" as Cole is human, but he and Phoebe are not yet engaged. Because of this, it actually comes before Something Wiccan This Way Comes chronologically even though it was published several months after. Summary Mirror, mirror, on the wall poised is she, to take the fall, as mist and fog I travel through a demon's will, this binding shall endure. Phoebe Halliwell is stunned when her latest vision involves her younger half sister, Paige. The vision reveals to her that Paige is actually an imposter who will infiltrate the Power of Three and break it apart. However, Piper is dismissive when she learns of Phoebe's concerns—so much so that Cole and Leo end up taking sides as well. Before long, all involved are on edge. Paige senses that her sisters are acting strangely around her, so when she meets Timothy McBride, an attractive young stranger who purports to be a witch, she decides not to tell them. She wants to have something of her own, separate from her Charmed duties. Secrets are estranging the sisters from one another, and the timing isn't good. Women are turning up all over the city, dead by supernatural causes. The perpetrator may be connected to the sisters' past—but if they can't work together, they might not be able to stop him. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. She finds herself constantly irritated by her sisters for no solid reason. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. She receives a secret message that makes her suspect that Paige may not be who she claims to be. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Feeling excluded from the sisterhood, Paige befriends a fellow witch who convinces her to help him find a certain mirror that belonged to a Halliwell witch. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's boyfriend. He was known as Belthazor with the powers of Shimmering and energy balls before becoming human. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector from the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Timothy McBride:' A warlock who strengthened his power by killing innocents and utilizing their death forces. His powers included Hydrokinesis, Projective Levitation, Force Field, and Blinking. *'Agnes Halliwell:' A Warren witch. She had the power of Catoptromancy. *'Lorraine Yee:' Works with Darryl to solve a serial murder case. *'Bob Cowan:' Social worker at South Bay Social Services, and Paige's boss. Minor *'Julia Tilton:' Victim of a serial murder. She was murdered at the beginning of the book. *'Rosa Porfiro:' Timothy's fourth victim. Was married to a man named Rico and have a son named Patricio. Died one week before her 39th birthday. *'Teresa Pineda:' 28-year-old Latina, married to Greg Logan when they were twenty years old. Has a 4-year-old son named Jacky. She was working part-time jobs to provide for the family while staying home as much as possible. One year after her husband died of throat cancer, she started working at a restaurant on Fisherman's Wharf. She was targeted by Timothy after the warlock regained his freedom, but was rescued by the Charmed Ones. *'Michael Langdon:' Owner of a book chain who interviews Phoebe. He neglected hiring her after she sneezed uncontrollably, thinking she had allergies when it was the dust in his bookstore collected through the years. *'Monroe Johnson:' Task force member. Junior to Darryl, and annoys him. *'Leonard Scobie:' Task force member. *'Oscar:' Works at Fisherman's Wharf with Teresa. *'Stephanie Payzant:' Brown haired task force member. *'Charlie Nordhoff:' Task force member. *'Ed Sweeney:' Coroner. Small and round in size, and has a small head that reminds Darryl of grapefruit. Has keen memory of what he saw, heard, or read and could recite it back verbatim. *'Max Cooper:' Works for the distributor that supplies wine. He is an open flirt. *'City Hall Receptionist:' Works at City Hall. Helps Cole look through attendance records on Gates Mansion between 1890-1910. She tries to flirt with Cole, only to be turned down. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She died at the hands of the demon Shax. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father. *'Karen Nakamura:' Fifth victim of a serial murder. 53 years old and lived in a wealthy condo. *'Sharlene Wells:' Second victim of a serial murder. *'Gretchen Winter:' First victim of a serial murder. *'Melinda Warren:' The first Warren witch with the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. She prophesized the arrival of the Charmed Ones. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father. *'William Levine:' Bought an old basement apartment in 1912. *'Lou Marzolla:' Julia Tilton's demanding boss. *'Jeannie:' Julia Tilton's co-worker. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's deceased adoptive parents. *'Shawn Cassidy:' TV star mentioned to have visited La Terraza. *'Susan Sarandon:' Movie star mentioned to have visited La Terraza. *'Clint Eastwood:' Movie star mentioned to have visited La Terraza, and a big tipper. *'Jack the Ripper:' Infamous unidentified serial killer in Whitechapel, London, during the 19th century. *'John Wesley Hardin:' American gunfighter known to have murdered 42 men. *'H. H. Holmes:' Better known as "Henry Howard Holmes". Was a serial killer to 27 murders in the 19th century. *'Bill Gates:' Business magnate, author, investor, philanthropist, humanitarian, and principal founder of Microsoft Corporation. *'Herman Gates:' Founder of Gates Mansion. The place was built in 1884 as a combined doctor's office and pharmacy, with apartments upstairs. Passed away in 1897. *'Sanchez:' Police officer, who notified Rosa Porfiro's family. *'Jarrod Boone:' Married man dumped by his wife to care for three kids. His income alone wasn't enough to cover the expenses, and asks South Bay Social Services to help locate his wife. *'Flora Jackson:' A former inhabitant of Gates Mansion. *'Hans Schieffel:' A former inhabitant of Gates Mansion. *'Philippa Halliwell:' A Warren witch, who wrote in her journal her disapproval of Agnes's acceptance of Timothy. *'Rico:' A carpenter married to Rosa Porfiro. *'Patricio:' Rico and Rosa's young son. *'Greg Logan:' Teresa Pineda's deceased husband. Was an Anglo surfer before he found a full time job. Died from throat cancer in 2001. *'Jacky:' Teresa Pineda and Greg Logan's 4 year-old son. *'G'nesht Demon:' A demon who attacked the manor. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Philippa Halliwell's Journal Entry Agnes came to the house for the first time since the day she turned against us. We were polite, as she remains family, but no more than polite. She has brought disgrace upon the Halliwell family, and there are many among us who are not disposed to forgive her, nor will become so. Agnes, as the saying goes, has made her own bed. Whether she enjoys lying in it is not a concern for the rest of us. Spells To Find Agnes's Clue Pages left And pages right Bring Aunt Agnes's past Into the light. To Vanquish Timothy McBride :Power of Three spell. Place vanquishing stones around the target before the chant. The Power of Three, Once put asunder, Renews itself, And sends you down under. Powers *'Blinking:' Used by Timothy to teleport between places. *'Force Field:' Used by Timothy to protect himself from Piper's power. *'Hydrokinesis:' Used by Timothy to control mist and adopt a projected form of himself through water. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to teleport between places. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Projective Levitation:' Used by Timothy to make an object float. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move a rolling ball back to a kid. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Enchanted Mirror:' Agnes Halliwell's magic mirror. Notes and Trivia *Ironically, Phoebe dismissively compared Paige to Mata Hari in chapter two of the novel. She would later be possessed by Mata Hari's karma in the Season 6 episode "Used Karma" which aired a year after the novel was written. *Agnes Halliwell and Philippa Halliwell are introduced in chapter 2. Chapter 8 sets the battle between Agnes and Timothy in 1904 in San Francisco. *On page 160 Agnes says she protected Timothy from "her sisters' spells," implying she had more than one sister. This is reaffirmed on page 161 when she says "I was trying to locate a'' sister, scrying with my mirror…" instead of saying ''my sister implying once again that she had more than one sister. Differences from the Show *The Book of Shadows in the novel is described to be a brown leather volume with the triquetra symbol woven in gold. The Book on the show was green leather with the symbol in orange. *Paige has mastered her power of orbing and can orb from one place to another. She didn't learn to do so until in "The Three Faces of Phoebe", after they vanquished the first Source. *Penny was the first to be named Halliwell after she married Allen Halliwell, which means there should not have been other Warren witches named Halliwell before Penny's time. *Darryl is unmarried in the book. On the show, he was married and had at least one child. *In this book, it was mentioned that Phoebe met the ghost of their ancestor, Melinda Warren when she first found the Book of Shadows in the first episode. In the episode, she only found references to the woman and first met her in "The Witch is Back". International Titles *'Dutch:' Spiegelbeeld (Mirror image) ЗЕРКАЛЬНЫЙ_ОБРАЗ_1.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise